Pina Collida
|flavor text = Pina Collida often hordes things from all sort of places, either it be a beach, mountain or even space. He keeps them in his basement where he does all sort of fusions on different materials, he even had somehow fuse an amethyst and a pearl to make a sardonyx, weird huh?}} '''Pina Collida '''is a plant from Plants vs. Zombies: Vortex All Around. he can only be obtained in Summer Nights. Pina Collida shoots sticky drinks on the zombies, dealing splash damage whilst slowing them down. When a projectile collides with Pina Collida, be it from a plant or a zombie, he will then collects it and fuse it with another projectiles and then shoots it in a very high velocity.This fused projectiles can pierce up to 2 zombies. Origin Pina Collida is based on a drink called Pina Colida. His name is a portmanteau of Pineapple, the plant it is based on; Pina Colida, the drink it's based on and Collide, a reference of his ability to fuse projectiles that collides into him. Overview Shoots sticky juices that deals splash damage and slow zombies on general. When a projectiles collides into Pina Collida, he will collects it until another projectiles comes, in which he will then fuse it and shoots it back at high velocity that pierces through zombies. Strategy It is best to use Pina Collida in the middle or the end of the lawn to maximized the use of projectile fusing. Note that Pina Collida can also fuse zombie projectiles, which can be very handy in a level with hordes of projectiles zombies. Also note that Pina Collida can't fuse strike-through spores and a beam of laser, it can however, still fuse a single shot of laser. Try using a glass tank behind Pina Collida for it's projectile to be fused with another projectile, giving extra boost from the other projectile. Almanac Entry Pina Collida shoots sticky liquids and fuse projectiles into a high velocity projectiles.|description = Pina Collida often hordes things from all sort of places, either it be a beach, mountain or even space. He keeps them in his basement where he does all sort of fusions on different materials, he even had somehow fuse an amethyst and a pearl to make a sardonyx, weird huh?|type = png|icon = Pina collida on grass}} Upgrade Plant Food Ability When fed plant food, Pina Collida will sucks every projectiles in a 5x5 radius and lobs them into the air in a very high velocity along with sticky juices that makes a 1x1 slowing sap on the tile. When a zombie that gets hit with a fused projectiles instantly dies, the projectile will bounce into another zombie that's closest to it. Costume Ability When equipped with the Grass Skirt costume, any projectiles Pina Collida shoots will gain a blossoming trail that can put a zombie to rest for 3 seconds and boost plant's shooting speed for 3 seconds aswell. Gallery Pina collida costume.png|Pina Collida's old costume Pina collida.png|Old Pina Collida Pina CollidaHD DJ.png|ThatMinecraftDJ's version Pina collida transparent.png| Revised version Pina collida new costume.png| Pina Collida's costum remake Trivia * This plant was an entry of the 2019 Summer Contest and the 1st winner of it. Category:2019 Summer Nights Contest entry Category:Fruit Category:Pineapples Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Time And Space Category:Slowing plants Category:Combining Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Good Articles